At least one example embodiment of the inventive concepts relates to a memory device and a method of controlling the memory device, and more particularly, to a program method of a memory device and a memory system using the same.
Memory devices are used to store data and categorized into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. In volatile memory devices, stored data is erased when power is cut off. However, nonvolatile memory devices maintain stored data even when power is cut off. As an example of nonvolatile memory devices, flash memory devices may be applied to portable phones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), computing devices, etc. A certain level of reliability or greater is required for the nonvolatile memory devices regardless of locations where data is stored.